This invention relates primarily to fastening tool for wheel cover, and in particular, to a fastening tool for wheel cover used in medium or large sized trucks or buses.
To ornament a vehicle with wheel covers is well-known in the prior art. Besides the function of beautification, a wheel cover which comprises a wheel cap and a hub cap protects the car wheel and the hub from being contaminated by dirt or slurry.
Conventional wheel covers are inconvenient with respect to the job of mounting or removing a wheel cover onto or out of a wheel for new tire mounting or tire inspection or the like.
The major drawback of conventional wheel covers comes from the very large torsional force that must be exerted onto the wheel body for rigid engagement. Therefore, it is difficult for one to do the mounting or dismounting job without the aid of device provided in the workshop.